rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Lives
Description Your "Lives" represent how many times you can die before your character dies and is sent to the House of Purgatory. Once in the House of Purgatory, you may speak to the Ferryman, who will give you 3 options. # New Character - 'Free #* Start a new character for free. You have the choice of which gender your heir will be. Names are random unless you have the Name Choice gamepass. # '''New Lineage '- Abandon Lineage (200 R$) #* Resets all data, including your race. The probability of getting each race is shown before you purchase this item. Will not reset your Edict. # '''Same Character - Last Wind (1000 R$) #* Brings your current character back with 1 life left. It can only be used once per character. Note: Being in house of purgatory with lives (i.e. being wiped and restored by mods, or backfiring gate to here) will not make you "wiped", but rather a living soul among the dead. If this happens, simply talk to the ferryman and he will take you out of Purgatory to the Burial grounds in Sea of Dust. Khei "Lives" operate a bit differently in Khei. If you die in Khei, you will instead increase your Life Counter. If you die 3 times from 0 and reach 4 Deaths, it will start counting a percentage rate. Lives have a percentage rate that counts and increases by 10% each death, which means the chance of you getting wiped. (i.e Five deaths mean 50% of getting wiped). You can die with the first 3 deaths without gambling your life, and when you reach 4 deaths, it will start counting the percentage rate (But it will still increase the percentage rate, it just won't activate for the first 3 deaths). If you somehow reach 9 deaths, the next time you die is a for sure wipe (Possibly, there have been instances where people have gone to 120% before wiping). You will be taken to Ya'alda, and they will give you 3 Options. # Same Character - Ya'alda's Favour (2000 R$) #* Brings your current character back to life. It can only be used once per character. # I see. - '''Free #* Accept your death, will immediately send you back to Gaia and will automatically change your gender to a boy once you spawn. # '''Bye - Free #* Ending conversation with Ya'alda. You can prevent RNG from killing you by staying within the 3 Death area, by Gripping 3 players to lower 1 Death, (Only need 1 Grip the first time) Finding a Phoenix Flower to lower 1 Death, or buying a Phoenix Bloom to remove all Deaths. Kasperan lives function differently in Khei as well. Each time they die, they gain a "5%" wipe chance. While this doesn't appear visually, it takes two deaths for kasperans to gain a 10% wipe chance. This also allows them to survive 6 deaths before wiping is possible. Notes * Most races start with 3 lives, but Kasparans start at 4 while Azaels start with 2. * It is possible to increase your lives in-game by searching for a Rare artifact known as a "Phoenix Down" which increases your lives by 1 (note for ultras using Phoenix Down, you cannot use a Phoenix Down immediately after using one; you must wait 3 days before you can use another Phoenix Down.) On rare occasions after a global restore, freshies or non progressed accounts may spawn with 4 lives or even more rare, 5 if they have passed through multiple global restores. These lives however get removed upon progressing to a base/super/ultra. * If you become a Cameo, you start with 9 lives, but they don't function like normal lives, you only have 1 life technically but 9 hp bars. When you lose 1 or more lives, you can to wait 1 hour to regenerate 1 hp bar/ life. * Ultra classes have a max of 3 lives unless you're a Cameo/Kasparan. * Sometimes the Developers will give 1 life to all players called a "Global Restore". It is given to those who were playing at that moment (they do this as a way to restore people who have been combat logged by Roblox server failure). They do this because it can be a very long process to individually restore the people who lost lives. Category:Mechanics